1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluidics and more particularly, is directed towards an actuator driven in a push-pull vortex amplifier driven arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A servo-actuator spool usually requires considerable input power to provide sufficient control surface system response. Fluidic beam deflection amplifiers that are used to provide the command to the actuator suffer from high flow leakage since they are open center valves.
In a beam deflection amplifier or laminar proportional amplifer (LPA) the supply resistance R.sub.s is defined as P.sub.s /Q.sub.s, where P.sub.s is the supply pressure and Q.sub.s is the flow rate. For most beam deflection amplifiers the output resistance is about 1/2 that of the supply resistance. In a servo-actuator spool the output resistance of the amplifier times the actuator's capacitance defines the first order system time constant. Therefore, in designing a system to meet a fast dynamic response, low amplifier output resistance is required. However, this in turn defines amplifier leakage since these devices are open center valves. In the case of an LPA the leakage is the amplifier's supply flow. For many applications, this flow leakage is too high.